Love In Winter
by Rei Fujoshi Official Couple
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! Baekhyun seorang namja imut sekaligus cantik yang sangat tak tahan dengan yang namanya Dingin, ia akan sangat mudah sakit jika ia kedinginan, ia sangat hyper aktif dan juga pintar. Chanyeol seorang namja yang mengaku Baekhyunholic dan juga populer, selalu bertindak konyol. Kungsoo yang sedikit mengagumi Kai, dan Kai yang 'cukup' populer bersama Chanyeol. IT'S YAOI!.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love In Winter.

Author : Rei Ame.

Rate : T .

Length : Chaptered.

Cast : Member EXO..

Pairing : ChanBaek and KaiSoo.

Genre : Romance & Drama.

Summary : Baekhyun seorang namja imut sekaligus cantik yang sangat tak tahan dengan yang namanya Dingin, ia akan sangat mudah sakit jika ia kedinginan, ia sangat hyper aktif dan juga pintar. Chanyeol seorang namja yang mengaku Baekhyunholic dan juga populer, selalu bertindak konyol. Kungsoo yang sedikit mengagumi Kai, dan Kai yang 'cukup' populer bersama Chanyeol. **IT'S YAOI!.**

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka. FF ini **TERISNPIRASI** dari Komik yang judulnya **Cold Love Pattern **karya **Morita Yuki.**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers **

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kota Seoul dipagi hari pertama dimana musim dingin datang tak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Karena banyak orang yang lebih memilih bergelut dengan mimpi mereka di bawah selimut yang hangat.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang namja imut sekaligus cantik yang kini tengah duduk menunggu kereta bawah tanahnya dengan pakaian hangat yang bisa dibilang terlalu tebal dengan syal merah tua yang melingkar maniss di lehernya dan seragam layaknya anak sekolah yang hendak pergi kesekolahnya.

Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru stasiun mencari sesuatu. Ah! Bukan mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang.

"Baekhyun-ah‼!" panggil seseorang yang berjalan setengah berlari kearah namja manis yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu itu menoleh melihat siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

"ou…. Kyunsoo-ah, kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama"ucap namja manis-Baekhyun namanya-sambil tersenyum manis menampakkan eye smilenya.

"maafkan aku, ini musim dingin jadi aku sedik-"

"sedikit telat bangun karena hawa dinginnya mengundangmu untuk tidurlagi" potong Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat dan tepat. Ia selalu tau alasan temannya ini kalau sudah terlambat di hari pertama musim semi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia akan selalu terlambat di hari pertama musim dingin.

"kau seperti biasa Baek… oh ya mana Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia tak melihat kehadiran seorang namja tinggi setinggi tiang-menurutnya dan Baekhyun-tak hadir di sini. Biasanya mereka-Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,dan Chanyeol- akan selalu pergi kesekolah bertiga.

"entahlah, ayo cepat kita bisa ketinggalan kereta" ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kereta.

Didalam kereta Kyungsoo terpana saat melihat seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan kulit gelapnya yang sangat seksi-menurut Kyungsoo- tengah berdiri sambil memegang pegangan yang ada diatas langit – langit kereta sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalun indah dari headphonenya.

"cobalah menyapanya atau sekedar berbiacara layaknya Sunbae dan Hobae" ucap Baekhyun bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo.

"sudah lupakan saja" dan detik itu juga wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat ia bertemu pandang dengan namja yang ia kagumi dari tadi walaupun hanya sejenak ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah menengah atas atau yang biasa disebut SMA tengah menikmati waktunya. Para siswa dan siswi yang tengah istirahat memilih bermain salju di halaman sekolah dengan teman – teman mereka.

Disisi lain 2 orang namja tengah berdiri di depan jendela sekolah di lantai satu menikmati pemandangan mereka masing – masing. Baekhyun yang menikmati pemandangannya dan Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo bukannya tak tahan dingin, bukan. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih menemani Baekhyun sambil melihat keluar jendela melihat namja yang di kaguminya bermain salju bersama teman – temannya.

"Baek.. kau ingat? Dulu sewaktu di sekolah dasar kita juga melakukan hal yang sama" Kyungsoo membuka suara sambil mengenang masa – masa sewaktu sekolah dasar.

"eum… saat itu Chanyeol menemani ku dengan membuat boneka salju untukku dari luar" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat masa lalu.

**Flash Back**

Musim dingin kali ini sangat dingin membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bosan dan hanya dapat melihat dari jendela.

"Baek, itu Chanyeol" tunjuk Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Chanyeol tengah membuat gulungan salju dan mendorongnya mendekati jendela dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Baekhyun‼‼" panggil Chanyeol setengah berteriak sambil memamerkan bonek salju buatannya.

"eoh? Apa itu?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lima jari memamerkan boneka saljunya.

"ini bonek salju…. Tidak bisakah kau lihat?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit dengan nada sedih agar Baekhyun mengakui boneka yang dibuatnya adalah boneka salju.

"haha… aku hanya bercanda" ucap Baekhyun tertawa lepas menampakkan eye smilenya yang cantik.

"dia melakukannya agar kau tak kesepian dan bosan Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menghela nafasnya.

Lagi – lagi namja yang ia kagumi di kerumuni yeoja – yeoja yang sangat cantik serta namja yang imut – imut.

"sudahlah Kyung…. Jangan sedih belum tentu ia suka sama mereka kan?" Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo yang sedang galau.

"eh?! Chanyeol! Ini Baekhyun ya?" tanya seorang yeoja manis yang ikut nimbrum disamping Chanyeol sambil menunjuk boneka salju yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap yeoja itu terkejut. Mirip dari mananya? Boneka yang dibuat Chanyeol berperut buncit dan tinggi. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia bertubuh kecil dan perutnya saja rata.

"mirip Baekhyun ya" ucap Yeoja manis itu-Kim Hyejin namanya yang bisa dilihat dari name tag nya- tengah sibuk menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"eh? Bu…kan!" sanggah Chanyeol gugup. Sontak hal itu membuat murid – murid yang lain berkumpul melihat boneka salju buatan Chanyeol.

"wah, mirip Baekhyun ya"

"Chanyeol membuatnya dengan mencontoh Baekhyun ya?"

"waa mirip banget sama kamu Baekhyun"

Begitulah kira – kira yang mereka katakan sambil tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena lucu atau imutnya boneka salju Chanyeol, bukan. Melainkan tertawa yang tujuannya mentertawakan Baekhyun.

"bukan gitu….. aku membuatnya untuk ku tunjukkan pada baekhyun‼" sergah Cahneyol lagi bermaksud menghentikan tawa murid lainnya.

"apa yang dimaksud dengan di tunjukkan pada Baekhyun?" tanya murid – murid disana.

"eh?! A-aku… tidak. Bukan, aku hanya…" Chanyeol gugup karena semua murid memperhatikannya dan termasuk juga Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"a-aku buat ini karena kamu mirip banget sama boneka salju ini Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol menelan semua kegugupannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan kata – katanya.

"a-apa?" guman Baekhyun wajah sweetdroped nya dan Kyungsoo yang sduah memasang ekspresi mata besarnya.

"Chanyeol bodoh‼! Sangat BODOH‼‼" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya yang membaut Kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya.

**Flash Back End**

Sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang sangat indah sekaligus pahit. Pahit karena saat itu Chanyeol membuat seluruh murid berhasil mentertawakannya. Membuat Baekhyun harus menahan malu.

Tapi sekarang melihat Chanyeol bermain salju dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jong In atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai kini adalah kebiasaan barunya saat dimusim dingin yang membosankan.

"aku benci dia" guman Kyungsoo dengan poutan di bibirnya yang terlihat sangat imut dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya. Baekhyun yang melihat itupun menatap kearah pandangan Kyungsoo dan ia menlihat Chanyeol dan Kai kini sudah dikerubungi oleh yeoja dan namja imut nan manis disana membuat Baekhyun ikut sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Kai itu… orang yang baik, kenapa tak ingin menayapanya Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun kembali menyandar pada pinggiran jendela. Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak mungkin bisa menyapa Baek, kau lihat? Banyak yang suka padanya" keluh Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kalian yang yang di jendela awas!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu….

**Plooookkk***back sound gagal -_-*

Sebuah lemparan bola salju berhasil mengenai wajah Baekhyun dan juga seragamnya. Membuat Kyungsoo dan mereka yang melihat khawatir dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bae-Baekhyun… kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan salju yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Baekkie…. Mianhae…. Kena wajahmu ya?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir sambil membersihkan salju yang ada di wajah Baekhyun walau sudah ada Kyungsoo yang membersihkannya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dekat sekali sehingga Baekhyun merasa jantung sedang melompat ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"a-apaan sih? Chanyeol bodoh‼!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol kaget dan harus sedikit mundur dari pinggiran jendela karena teriakkan 3 oktaf Baekhyun.

"kamu suka teriak – teriak ya?!" cetus Kai yang juga ada di depan jendela sambil menutup telinganya. Pantas saja Kyungsoo tak berucap barang sedikit ternyata Kai ada di dekat mereka dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo bungkam beberapa menit.

"ya! Kalian kalau main itu hati – hati! Kalau aku sampai sakit gimana?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tingginya saking kesalnya.

"kami kan tidak sengaja tau?!" balas Kai sengit sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam dan Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah tentu saja menatap Kai dengan deathglare terbaik yang ia punya.

"kamu gak tau kan kalau orang yang suka teriak tak akan sakit" ledek Chanyeol kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang siap meledak saat itu juga.

"ya‼ lihat saja kau Chanyeol bodoh! Aku akan membalasmu" teriak Baekhyun sengit denga nada tingginya.

"sudahlah Baek, kau bisa merusak gendang telingaku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup telinganya dan itu sukses mendapat death glare Baekhyun yang menurut Kyungsoo tak ada unsur yang menakutkan disana.

Selalu sama sepertti dulu, tak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Baik itu Kyungsoo-Kai dan Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Selalu saja seperti itu. Walau sekarang mereka sudah SMA pun akan selalu tetap seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo…..mana Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tak datang dengannya hari ini?" tanya Cahnyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dikursinya sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"dia sakit… ibunya bilang ia demam dan mungkin selama 3 hari kedepan Baekhyun tak masuk" jawab Kyungsoo apa adanya. Sambil melanjutkan tulisannya.

"benarkah? Apa itu gara – gara aku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bersalahnya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan berhenti menulis lalu menatap Chnayeol malas.

"bukankah sudah tau? kenapa masih tanya?" Kyungsoo berbalik tanya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di meja sambil menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"mari kita selesaikan saja, kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padanya, eum?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai tertarik untuk menggoda Chanyeol di pagi hari ini.

"apanya yang jujur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya berpura – pura tak mengerti atau setidaknya berpura – pura tak tahu arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"sudah, lupakan saja" Kyungsoo jengah. Ya, ia jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu tak mau jujur dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah ia sama saja dengan Chanyeol yang selalu berbohong saat Kai ada di hadapannya?. Jadi apa bedanya sekarang?.

"kau bahkan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kai" guman Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan tatapan wajah datar dan terkesan dingin.

Hei! Ayolah kenapa Chnayeol berubah sikap padanya?. Memang Kyungsoo akui bahwa ia pun sama dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada bedanya. Namun Kyungsoo tau apa arti tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Tatapan dengan pandangan kasihan.

Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bisa berbicara satu sama lain. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya bisa meihat Kai dari jauh selalu sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat masih sekolah dasar dulu.

Kyungsoo termenung, semeyedihkan itukah ia hingga Chanyeol menatapanya dengan tatapan menyakitkan itu?. Namun hal lain berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ia tulis tadi-sempat terhenti karena Chanyeol-ke ponselnya yang begetar menandakan 1 pesan diterima.

**From: Baekhyun**

**Bagaimana? Kau jadi memberikannya bekal hari ini?**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi dengan tatapan sendu menatap selembaran kertasnya yang sempat terhenti. Lalu membalas pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

**To: Baekhyun**

**Aku akan memberikannya saat jam pelajaran berlangsung agar tak ada yang melihat.**

Kyungsoo melipat kertas selembaran yang ia tuliss tadi dan menyimpannya didalam saku celananya dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Karena bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Dan sang guru pun sudah berada di depan kelas dengan buku ditangannya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama yaitu pelajaran sejarah dengan Pak Kim yang menerangkan didepan kelas. Dan saat itu Kyungsoo mengankat tangannya membuat perhatian sang guru mengarah padanya meminta penjelasan kenapa ia mengangkat tangannya.

"aku izin ke UKS songsaenim… aku sedikit pusing" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit dibuat – buat lemah agar meyakinkan.

"baiklah, kau di izinkan keluar" ucapnya memberi izin dan Kyungsoo berjalan kelaur kelas dengan tatapan heran dari Chanyeol dan Kai yang kebetulan adalah etman sebangku.

Sangat aneh Kyungsoo tak pernah biacara sepatah kata dengan Kai padahal Kai adalah temannya Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dekat dengan Baekhyun jadi kenapa Kyungsoo tak pernah biacara dengan Kai? Itu karena sebuah kebodohan yang pernah dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ia masih di sekolah dasar dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo malu atau lebih tepatnya takut biacara dengan Kai.

Bukannya berjalan menuju UKS tetapi namja imut bermata besar dan bertubuh mungil itu malah berjalan kearah loker para siswa. Kyungsoo membuka lokernya dan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal yang mungkin sudah ia simpan duluan agar saat izin keluar ia tak membawa apapun agar tak ketahuan.

Jadilah sekarang ia mengambil kotak bekal itu dan meletakkan benda itu kedalam loker yang berjarak 5 loker dari lokernya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa memasukkan benda itu kedalam loker seseorang dengan selipan selembaran yang ia tulis tadi.

Setelah melakukan tujuannya iapun berjalan menuju UKS dan bermaksud bermalasan disana. Yah.. setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Nanggung jika kembali kekelas karena 15 menit lagi waktunya istirahat.

Jam pelajaran berakhir menandakan waktunya istirahat. Semuanya menikmati musim dingin dengan bermain diluar dengan teman mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya duduk sendirian di kantin dengan kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Sendirian karena Baekhyun tak masuk hari ini. Jangan tanya kemana teman – teman Kyungsoo yang lainnya. Teman Kyungsoo hanya Baekhyun, ya! Hanya Baekhyun.

Ia hanya merasa tak cocok jika bukan dengan Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo orangnya tak terlalu banyak biacara jika itu bukan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya tenang dan tak terlalu ribut-Kyungsoo tak suka keributan- kini berubah mnejadi suasana di pasar yang diamana – mana orang berteriak menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Bedanya sekarang adalah para yeoja dan beberapa namja imut yang berstatus Uke kini tengah berteriak kagum dengan seseorang yang baru saja memsuki kawasan kantin.

'god! Semoga dia tak berjalan kesini… tenanglah Kyungsoo' batin Kyungsoo saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Kyungsoo sedikit terburu – buru menghabiskna bekalnya dan bersiap kabur saat orang itu telah berhasil menahan Kyungsoo duduk di tempatnya,

"hai… Kyungsoo" sapa namja populer siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dengan senyuman sumringah yang terpatri di wajah tampannya yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"eum.. hai Kai' Kyungsoo membalas sapaannya dengan senyum dipaksakan terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"kenapa tak makan bersama saja?" tawar Kai yang mengundang beberapa decakan kagum serta tatapan iri orang – orang.

"bukankah kau yang membuatnya? Jadi harus makan bersama" ucap Kai sambil membuka kotak bekal yang Kyungsoo tau itu punya siapa.

"aku suka suratnya, terimakasih" ucap Kai lagi karena Kyungsoo hanya diam tak kunjung berbicara.

"**hai Jong In, apa kabar?. Oh ya hari ini aku terlalu banyak membuat bekal, jadi kuberikan padamu agar tak membuang makanan. Jadi kuharap kau suka menu makan siangnya hari ini. Oh ya kapan – kapan ayo makan siang bersama. D.o"**

"dan kurasa kita bisa makan siang bersama hari ini" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"dari mana kau tau itu aku?' tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sungguh ia menyesal karena mengikuti saran Baekhyun.

"itu mudah…. Dulu saat SD, kau bilang nama panggilanmu D.o sewaktu di Canada. Jadi yah…." Jawab Kai yang sebenarnya belum lengkap kini sudah melahap bekalnya.

"dan.. aku suka menu makan siang ku hari ini" sambungnya lagi. Ternyata Kai masih ingat. Ingat saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama panggilannya.

"terima kasih Kai" ucap Kyungsoo kembali memakan bekalnya beersama Kai di kantin. Entahlah tapi ia merasa bersyukur juga hari ini karena Baekhyun. Yah, mungkin ia harus mentraktir Baekhyun.

**TBC or END?**

**Rei Note:**

Oke ini FF ke berapa di notebook rei?. Rei tau pasti ni projek udah nyampah dimana – mana. Rei buat projek 4 musim Cuma mau meramaikan suasana aja dan gak ada maksud apa – apa. Dan juga mau nambah koleksi ff di akun FFn dan yah semacam banget buat Readersyang mau nyempatin waktunya buat baca semua FF rei.

**Last! Mind To REVIEW? *****Bow**** bareng Ace.***


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love In Winter.

Author : Rei Ame.

Rate : T .

Length : Chaptered.

Cast : Member EXO..

Pairing : ChanBaek and KaiSoo.

Genre : Romance & Drama.

Summary : Baekhyun seorang namja imut sekaligus cantik yang sangat tak tahan dengan yang namanya Dingin, ia akan sangat mudah sakit jika ia kedinginan, ia sangat hyper aktif dan juga pintar. Chanyeol seorang namja yang mengaku Baekhyunholic dan juga populer, selalu bertindak konyol. Kungsoo yang sedikit mengagumi Kai, dan Kai yang 'cukup' populer bersama Chanyeol. **IT'S YAOI!.**

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka. FF ini **TERISNPIRASI** dari Komik yang judulnya **Cold Love Pattern **karya **Morita Yuki.**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers **

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini tepatnya hari kamis, Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dari pada yang dijadwalkan oleh pihak sekolah. Mungkin bukan pulang lebih awal, tapi bolos pelajaran mungkin lebih cocok untuk suasana sekarang ini.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi ia langsung pulang, dan sekarang nyatanya? Chanyeol tidak berada di rumahnya. Ia malah berdiri didepan sebuah pagar rumah seseorang.

Sudah 2 hari Baekhyun absen disekolah karena sakit. Lama Chanyeol berdiri di depan pagar dan akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memencet bel rumah yang terlihat sederhana dengan suasana yang menyenangkan.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama menunggu untuk mendapat sambutan hangat. Seorang perempuan paruh baya terlihat di belakang pintu sambil tersenyum menatap tamunya.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kemari? Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran?" tanya perempuan paruh baya itu yang diyakini ibu dari namja yang akan ia jenguk siang ini.

"eum… sekolah pulang lebih awal karena ada pertemuan guru di ruang kepala sekolah. Jadi yah.. kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk mampir kesini dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun" jelas Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal sebenarnya.

Setidaknya berbohong demi kebaikan tidak apa – apa kan? Toh ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun. Bukan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada laki – laki imut nan manis yang jika kesal atau apapun akan selalu menyebut 'kkaebsong'.

Chanyeol saja heran apa artinya. Namun jika Baekhyun sudah menyebut kata aneh itu-menurut Chanyeol-maka Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat konyol dari biasanya.

"oh.. kalau begitu masuklah, diluar suhunya dingin" ibu Baekhyun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dengan ramah dan Chnayeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Baekhyun ada di kamarnya…" setelah berucap seperti itu, ibu Baekhyun berlalu menuju dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah itu sendirian.

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga dengan tenang, ia sudah sering ke kamar Baekhyun-dulu saat mereka di sekolah dasar-karena Chanyeol yang mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi.

Namun itu semua terhenti sejak mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama dengan alasan kaarena mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan ini yang pertama kalinya-sejak SMA- Chanyeol kembali menapakkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Setelahnya ia kini hanya berdiri menatap sebuah pintu bercat coklat dengan motif bunga lotus dan juga beberapa motif tumbuhan menjalar lainnya. Niatnya ingin mengetuk pintu namun ia urungkan niatnya kaarena dengan tiba – tiba saja ibu Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi 2 gelas coklat panas serta sepiring kue kering.

"sekalian saja bawa ini masuk, lagi pula Baekhyun belum minum sejak pagi" ucap ibu Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya-menutu Chanyeol-sangat mirip dengan senyum Baekhyun.

"ya, bibi" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa wanita paruh baya itu dengan sedikit hati – hati takut bila coklatnya tumpah.

"baiklah kalau begitu bibi harus kebawah… sampai jumpa di meja makan ne" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia langsung beranjak menuju lantai 1 dan sepertinya menuju dapur kembali-menurut Chanyeol-karena ibu Baekhyun masih menggunakan celemek.

Ia sedikit heran dengan ibu Baekhyun yang selalu masak dan memasak. Apa ia tak punya hal lain yang akan dikerjakannya?. Dan disinilah Chanyeol. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Seperti pelayan, tepat sekali!

Perlahan ia membuka pintu dengan satu tangan kirinya. Dan mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Setelah itu ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan Baekhyun-namja yang ia cari-cari-kini terbaring di ranjangnya dengan balutan selimut yang tebal dan juga penghangat ruangan yang menyala.

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja nakas dan kemudian duduk dilantai menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tidur dengan posisi menyamping dan itu mempermudah Chanyeol menatap wajah imut nan manis itu.

"mianhae…" guma Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, kamar ini tak banyak berubah. Sama seperti hari terakhir Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di kamar ini.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah toples bening berukuran besar di atas meja belajar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum, ternyata Baekhyun masih menyimpan benda itu. Yah itulah yang ada dipikiran Chnayeol sekarang dan ia kembali mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"nngghh?" lenguh Baekhyun saat ia merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan elusan nyaman dipipinya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Chanyeol kini tengah tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"CHANYEOL?!" guman, ah! Lebih tepatnya teriakan 5 oktaf Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"annyeong… sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol langsung ke pointnya masih tetap tersenyum lebar. Inilah kebiasaannya, selalu tersenyum walaupun tak ada yang patut di tertawakan.

"kenapa bisa disini? Bukankah harusnya kau sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di kepala ranjangnya menatap penuh tanya pada Chanyeol.

"aku pulang lebih awal kali ini karena ingin bertanggung jawab" jawabnya seadanya. Mendengan penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya menatap heran Chanyeol.

"bertanggung jawab atas apa? Aku tidak hamil?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan raut wajah super polosnya menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di tepian ranjang Baekhyun.

"bertanggung jawab karena kau sakit karena aku, dan aku sungguh belum pernah melihat tubuhmu seutuhnya, bagaimana kau mau hamil eoh?" tanya Chanyeol berbalik tanya dan sungguh itu membuat Baekhyun merona entah karena apa.

"apaan sih!" guman Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mneyembunyikan rona kemerahn yang muncul di wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesini? Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, dan kau masih menyimpan toples bening itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap sebuah toples bening berukuran besar di meja belajar Baekhyun.

"sudah sangat lama Chanyeol, dan aku menyimpan toples itu karena dimalam musim dingin tak ada bintang yang dapat dilihat. Dan bintang yang dapat kulihat hanya bintang dari mu saat malam musim dingin" jawab Baekhyun.

Sebuah toples bening beurukuran besar berisi ribuan bintang buatan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan bintang – bintang itu saat Baekhyun sakit di saat malam musim dingin sewaktu mereka masih di sekolah dasar.

Jika baekhyun sakit maka Chnayeol akan selalu menganggap itu salahnya. Dan selalu bertanggung jawab merawat Baekhyun. Chnayeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang konyol dan menyebalkan. Semuanya tak ada yang berubah. Yah, setidaknya hingga sekarang.

"besok pergilah sekolah, Kyungsoo sangat kesepian tanpamu" nasihat Chanyeol yang hanya mampu dijawab oleh anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"ayo turun, karena masakan ibumu menanti dibawah. Kau bisa makan kuenya jika sudah selesai makan siang" komando Chanyeol yang berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya tanpa bantuan Chanyeolpun Baekhyun bisa berdiri sendiri karena jujur saja demannya sudah turun dan ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Jadi haruskah Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini Kyungsoo pulang sendiri karena Baekhyun belum masuk. Baekhyun bilang padanya bahwa ia akan masuk besok. Dan jadilah Kyungsoo pulang sendiri.

Tadi saat dikereta ia sempat diantar oleh Kai karena Kai juga menaiki kereta yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Namun dari Subway Kyungsoo dan Kai harus berpisah karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda.

Kai tak bisa menemaninya pulang karena ia harus berlatih dance bersama temannya di lapangan basket rumahnya. Jadilah sekarang Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan dengan pakaian hangatnya sendirian.

Sejak hari pertama Kai mulai menyapanya dan makan bersamanya di kantin, Kyungsoo 'sedikit' di bully oleh sasaeng fansnya Kai. Dimulai dari insiden saat buku catatannya hilang dan ia dihukum Pak Kim dengan beridiri didepan koridor kelas dengan kedua tangan diatas.

Dan ternyata catatannya sudah berakhir di tong sampah dengan kondisi tak tertolongkan. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat itu juga namun Kai membantunya mencatat ulang mata pelajaran pak Kim.

Dan hari ini adalah Kyungsoo kehilangan buku Prnya, dan kembali mendapat hukumaan dari Pak Lee dengan hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet namja. Untung Kai mau membantunya dan membautnya tak pulang telat hari ini.

"Cukup melelahkan juga hari ini" guman Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju. Taklama ponselnya berdering menandakan satu panggilan masuk.

"hallo? Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya.

"hari ini? Tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Ya! Bukan berarti kau tak ada aku selalu ceroboh!, lagi pula Byun Baekhyun aku tidak ceroboh" ucap Kyungsoo dengan poutan di bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat cukup imut. Dan tak lama kemudian…

**DUK**

"aww" ringis Kyungsoo mengelus dahinya yang sedikit memerah akibat dari tabrakan yang terjadi antara tiang Trafic light dan dirinya. Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana yang makin membuat Kyungsoo berwajah masam.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak ceroboh! Itu salah trafic laight nya, siapa suruh tiang itu ada disana?" ucapan Kyungsoo mengundang tawa renyah dari seberang sana dengan keras. Sungguh! Bukankah itu kecerobohan? Kenapa malah trafic laight yang disalahkan oleh Kyungsoo?.

Dinginnya salju menusuk tulang ekornya dan juga sepatunya sedikit kemasukan salju. Kyungsoo berhasil berdiri dengan tegap dan belum beranjak dari posisinya berdiri.

"sudahlah, ku tutup ne, annyeong" Kyungsoo kesal. Ya, saking kesalnya ia tanpa sengaja terpelesat dan jatuh(lagi) dengan wajahnya yang hampir menyentuh tumpukan salju yang dinginnya menusuk tulang jika orang yang dibelakangnya kini tak menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh.

"huft… kecerobohanmu tak pernah berubah Kyungsoo" ucap orang itu sambil terkekeh pelan yang malah membuat Kyungsoo makin kesal. Pasalnya Kyungsoo tak kenal siapa ynag sudah menolongnya namun haruskah penolongnya itu menyebutnya ceroboh?.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang menolongnya tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya yang kini merona merah imut.

"Kai? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau ada latihan dance?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang justru ia malah keliatan imut.

"hahahaha…. Tadi Baekhyun menelponku, mungkin ia mendapat nomorku dari Chanyeol. Dan kau tau? ia tanya apakah kau pulang sendirian kali ini dan aku bilang kau pulang sendiri hari ini. Dan sungguh, kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" jelas Kai diselingi tawa dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"eum? Baekhyun berteriak histeris?" Kyungsoo mencoba menebak dengan pose berpikir sangat imut-menurut Kai- sambil menerka apakah ia benar.

"tepat sekali, ia berteriak dengan suara 5 oktafnya menurutku itu sangat berlebihan karena menyakiti telingaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa jika kau pulang sendirian maka kau tidak akan pulang dengan utuh. Dan itu terbukti, dahi mu merah dan lagi bokongmu pasti sakit seperti habis you know what i mean dan Baekhyun bilang padaku bahwa kau sangat CEROBOH"jelas Kai lagi sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo terpana, sungguh. Kai rela melewati latihannya hanya demi mengantarnya pulang. Sungguh itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Kyungsoo karena dewi fortuna sedang ada di pihaknya.

"baiklah ayo pulang…" Kai menarik Kyungso agar dapat berjalan beriringan. Keduanya hanya diam saat mereka berjalan karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu malu dan juga tak ada topik yang ingin di bicarakan. Tak lama hinga Kyungsoo melihat sebuah stan dipinggir jalan yang menjual minuman hangat.

"Kai, tunggu sebentar ne" setelah meminta Kai menungg, ia berlari menuju stan tersebut bermaksud mentraktir Kai segelas coklat hangat, kopi hangat ataupun teh hangat. Tak lama, Kyungsoo kembali dengan 2 gelas coklat hangat di kedua tangannya.

**DUK**

Kyungsoo yang bermaksud memberikan satu gelas pada Kai tak sengaja menumpahkan segelas coklat hangat mengenai baju Kai dan segelas lagi tumpah ke jalanan yang ditutupi salju karena tak sengaja tersandung batu dan berakhir dengan Kai yang basah dengan air panas dan Kyungsoo yang tersungkur di jalanan.

"aw.."keluh sakit yang entah keluar dari mulut siapa. Terlihat Kai yang tengah menahan panasnya coklat yang tumpah dan masuk menembus bajunya. Kai memakai baju hangat namum tak mengunci bagian depannya sehingga coklat hangat itu dapat masuk bebas menembus bajunya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia terduduk sambil terisak. Membuat Kai kaget dan mencoba membantu Kyungsoo berdiri melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Kai yang berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam duduk di jalanan sambil terisak. Ayolah, ini dijalanan dan orang – orang yang melihat adegan ini maka akan menganggap Kai melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada Kyungsoo, benarkan?

"hiks.. mianhae… jongmal mianhae…. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu, aku.. a-aku hanya hiks… " Kyungsoo terisak sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk melukai Kai apalagi hingga membuatnya merintih sakit.

"kau ingat saat pertama kali kau pindah kesini? Saat itu kau juga melalukan hal yang sama hingga kau menangis seperti saat ini" bisik Kai bermaksud menenangkan Kyungsoo yang anehnya berhasil.

**Flash Back**

Musim dingin pertama bagi seorang anak laki – laki imut yang bernama Do Kyungsoo di Korea. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah disekolah barunya. Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan pemalu, sedikit tertutup. Ini adalah jam istirahat, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin bersama Baekhyun teman satu bangkunya.

Mereka mengantri mengambil makanan dengan rapi setelahnya mereka berjalan menyusuri kantin sekolah guna mencari meja yang masih tersisa untuk mereka berdua.

**DUK**

Kecerobohan Kyungsoo yang tak hilang membuahkan sebuah petaka. Ia menabrak seorang murid-yang ia yakini teman sekelasnya-kini tengah mengaduh sakit karena nampan yang ia pegang tumpah mengenai baju seragam murid itu.

"panas" rintihnya sambil membuka baju seragamnya yang memperlihatkan bagian dada hingga perutnya memerah.

Kyungsoo kalang kabut, ia berulang kali meminta maaf dan menangis. Yah menangis, harusnya yang menangis itu adalah orang yang ia sirami sup panas miliknya.

"aiigoo… Kai?! Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya petugas kantin yang langsung membawa Kai menuju UKS. Baekhyun hanya melihat adegan itu dengan ekspresi cengonya. Sedangkan Kyungso masih saja menangis dan ditatap tajam oleh fans teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kai.

"apa yang kau lakukan namja bodoh?! Kau melukai Kai kami… pergi! Dasar namja bodoh‼" hardik seorang siswi yang Kyungsoo tak kenal siapa yeoja itu.

Mulai hari itu Kyungsoo terlihat berusaha menghindar dari Kai, mulai dari bersikap dingin pada semua orang kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

**Flash Back Off**

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata besarnya yang sembab karena menangis. Sungguh Kyungsoo ternyata punya 2 kepribadian. Saat disekolah ia bersikap dingin pada siapa saja kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tapi hari ini Kai baru tahu kepribadian asli Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat lucu dan imut seperti anak – anak. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena memberiathunya Kyungsoo itu ternyata ceroboh, dan ia juga bersyukur karena membatalkan latihan Dancenya bersama Sehun dan Taemin.

Mungkin besok ia harus mentarktir Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Taemin mungkin?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Namun Baekhyun tetap ngotot pergi kesekolah, karena dia merasa sudah baikan dan setidaknya ia tak ingin ketinggalan apapun disekolah termasuk ia butuh penjelasan dari Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana kedekatannya dengan Kai.

"eomma~ aku pergi ne" teriak Baekhyun nyaring kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dan membetulkan letak syalnya, baju hangatnya, atau apapun yang ia kenakan untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun kaget saat ia akan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya ia melihat Chanyeol tengah beridiri menyandar di pagarnya.

"sudah merasa baikan? Ayo pergi bersama ke stasiun kereta" awalnya Chanyeol hanya berbasa – basi namun ia juga mengajak Baekhyun menuju stasiun kereta bersama.

"eh? Tapi kita harus ke rumah Kyungsoo juga" ucap Baekhyun. Sungguh! Ia heran, bukankah rumah Chanyeol dengan rumahnya beda 8 blok?. Berarti dengan kata lain Chanyeol berjalan menuju rumahnya dan bukannya langsung ke stasiun.

**(A/N): disini urutan rumah mereka, rumah mereka itu kyak perumahan. Satu blok itu ada 20 nomor. Jika stasiun kereta berda di arah utara maka blok A-D itu berada di arah selatan. Blok E- H itu berada di arah barat. Kyungsoo rumahnya blok A-20, Baekhyun Blok B-08, Chanyeol blok B-01, sedangkan Kai blok E-05.(mianhae… kalo gak ngerti).**

"naiklah…" Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun menaawarkan punggungnya. Membuat Abekhyun heran dibuatnya. Sungguh! Baekhyun masih kuat jalan, mengapa Chanyeol malah menawarkan punggungnya?.

"eum.. ta-tapi aku tidak sedang sakit Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merona karena fantasinya entah melayang kemana – mana.

"salju dijalan sangat tebal jadi kau tak boleh jalan, nanti sepatunya masuk salju dan kau sakit lagi. Lebih abik naik saja karena kau tau? aku memaksa" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, menatap Chanyeol yang tak kunjung berdiri. Ia tau sifat Chanyeol jika sudah memaksa maka ia akan terus melakukan hal aneh agar ia bisa melaksanakan kehendaknya itu. Dan dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun naik ke punggung Chanyeol.

'hangat..kau tak berubah sedikitpun, Chanyeollie~' batin Baekhyun tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Sungguh ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"ada apa dengan mu? Eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus berjalan tanpa merasa berat sedikitpun. Baekhyun menyerngit, apanya ada apa? Baekhyun tak tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol.

Seakan mengerti keterdiaman Baekhyun sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa Baekhyun tak mengerti pertanyaan tadi mengarah kemana.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu saja ringan? Kau tak makan eoh? Atau bibi tak membuatkanmu makanan yang sehat?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi – tubi.

Eoh? Baekhyun kembali mengingat, ini seperti saat dimana mereka dulu di sekolah dasar saat musim dingin tiba Chanyeol akan selalu menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya dengan alasan salju yang masuk ke sepatu Baekhyun akan membuat namja tak tahan dingin itu sakit. Mengingat masa lalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Jawaban yang ia berikan akan tetap sama saat Chanyeol bertanya tentang hal itu. Sama saat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sewaktu Chanyeol menggendongnya.

"itu karena kau tumbuh terlalu cepat, eomma selalu masak yang enak kok. Memang sudah takdir tubuhku memang segini Chnayeolie.." jawab Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeolie… itu sudah sangat lama. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebuatn itu.

"Baekkie itu sudah sangat lama… senang kau kembali" guman Chanyeol yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini suasana kelas begitu ramai dan heboh. Semua murid di kelas Baekhyun sibuk membahas sebuah persoalan yang tentunya tak menarik minatnya. Ia malah menidurkan kepalanya dimejanya karena sang guru belum tiba padahal ini sudah lewat 5 menit dari jadwal yang dijadwalkan oleh sekolah.

"Kyung… bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

"nanti saja Baek…" ucap Kyungsoo malas sambil menutup bukunya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Tibia – tiba suasana kelas langsung berubah dari heboh menjadi hening saat merika melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang terkenal killer memasuki kelas mereka dengan seorang yeoja cantik mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.

"baiklah, anak – anak kita kedatangan murid baru dari Vancouver, Canada, British of columbia. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah pak Kim dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"annyeonghaseyo…. Perkenalkan aku Kim Yejin, dari SMA Canada. Mohon bimbingannya" ucap gadis cantik itu membungkuk 90 derjat dengan ramah dan senyum yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"aku juga asli orang Korea, saat Sd aku sekolah di SM elementary school, disini ada yang satu Sd denganku tidak? Ayo jadi teman" ucapnya lagi dengan senyum ramah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"hai, Chanyeol…" sapanya, dan Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada yeoja yang menyapa Chanyeol.

**TBC~**

**Aiigoo…. Udah berapa lama gak updet?‼! mianhae telat. Dan ternyata di FFn masih banyak yang SIDERS. Yah.. gak apa deh, yang penting ada yang mau REVIEW.**

**Balasan Review~**

**SyJessi22: pertama pasa baca Review chingu Rei terharu*sangat*. Chingu orang pertama Review dengan REVIEW Terpanjang :D. Dan sumpah itu bagaikan semangat yang sangat besar buat Rei :D. Semua pertanyaan chingu pasti akan terjawab, dan jawaban chingu tentang apa yang terjadi dulu sama KaiSoo udah terjawab di cahpter ini :D. Gomawo*kissu#plak.**

**Ajib4ff: iya nih, KaiSoo udah inisiatif buat PDKT, BaekYeol? Sebenarnya sih udah PDKT dari dulu, cuman belum terang – terangan aja :D. Makasih doanya… Gomawo:D*big hug***

**DiraLeeXiOh: ChanBaek moment udah ada nih… khusus buat chingu nih :D. Gomawo :D *****bow*******

**JungJiHee: ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo *bow***

**Special bubble: hahaha ntar kita nikahin ChanBaek n KaiSoo :D ini udah lanjut chingu :D Gomawo*bow***

**siscaMinstaLove: hahaha mereka udah ada kemajuan kok chingu :D Gomawo*bow***

**ChangChangDian: ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo*bow***

******Nolia Azahira: ntar liat dulu ya :D**

**LAST! REVIEW please… karena Review kalian menentukan End Or TBC :D *bow***

**Akan dilanjut jika Review mendukung.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love In Winter.

Author : Rei Ame.

Rate : T .

Length : Chaptered.

Cast : Member EXO..

Pairing : ChanBaek and KaiSoo.

Genre : Romance & Drama.

Summary : Baekhyun seorang namja imut sekaligus cantik yang sangat tak tahan dengan yang namanya Dingin, ia akan sangat mudah sakit jika ia kedinginan, ia sangat hyper aktif dan juga pintar. Chanyeol seorang namja yang mengaku Baekhyunholic dan juga populer, selalu bertindak konyol. Kungsoo yang sedikit mengagumi Kai, dan Kai yang 'cukup' populer bersama Chanyeol. **IT'S YAOI!.**

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka. FF ini **TERISNPIRASI** dari Komik yang judulnya **Cold Love Pattern **karya **Morita Yuki.**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers **

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Suasana kelas terasa lebih ramai karena mereka kedatangan seoang murid pindahan dari Vancouver, Canada. Kim Yejin namanya, sebenarnya ia asli orang Korea hanya saja saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru Sekolah menengah pertama ia pindah ke Canada. Yeoja itu juga satu kelas dengan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Kai, dan Chanyeol. Eum… bukankah suatu kebetulan yang aneh?.

"annyeong Yejin-ssi? Kau tak ingat aku?" tanya Baekhyun menyapa gadis yang tingginya tak jauh beda darinya di belakangnya. Yah, Yejin duduk di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan Krystal Jung yang kebetulan juga murid pindahan dari London.

"eoh? Kamu… Baekhyun ya? Yang mirip boneka salju buatan Chanyeol kan?" ujarnya menebak dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Yap, Yejin benci Baekhyun, Yejin benci semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun termasuk salah satunya perhatian dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerngit heran, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap gadis gila itu-menurut Kyungsoo-dengan tatapan tajamnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun? Jika tak suka tinggal bilang saja tidak suka bukan?.

"aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling sekolah hari ini, kau bisa tanya apa saja" tawar Baekhyun dengan baik hatinya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"ah, terimaksih atas tawarannya…" balas Yejin dengan senyum dipaksakan-menurut Kyungsoo- kini beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kursi Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Chanyeol…. Bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah hari ini?" tanya Yejin yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sweetdroped. Hell Yeah! Bukankah tadi ia menawarkan bantuan namun ia malah mengacuhkan Baekhyun?.

Sungguh Kyungsoo rasa ia ingin menjambak rambut blonde gadis itu hingga rontok semua. Tapi mengingat jambak-jambakan hanya dilakukan oleh para Yeoja, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya demi menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang namja tulen!.

Chanyeol sedikit menyerngit heran, bukankah tadi Baekhyun menawarkannya bantuan dan kenapa anak ini malah mengajaknya?. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk gadis sok cantik-menurutnya-dengan sumpah serapah.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, mereka?! Ya, mereka Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kim Yejin. Chanyeol merasa risih saat Yejin terus mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah, alhasil ia mengajak Baekhyun sebagai penengahnya. Cukup adil bukan?.

"ini kafetaria" ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan kantin yang terlihat sedikit sepi karena belum waktunya istirahat. Beberapa siswa yang mempunyai jam kosong akan menyerbu kafetaria lebih dulu agar nanti tidak perlu berdesakan oleh yang lainnya. Berhubung kelas mereka punya jam kosong jadi yah, mereka memilih berkeliling sekolah.

"Chanyeol.. yang ini kelas musik ya?" tanya Yejin sambil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol sedikit manja yang benar – benar tak menganggap Baekhyun ada. Tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan dan lebih tertarik bertanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci itu, ia benci diacuhkan.

Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka berkeliling sekolah di suasana dingin seperti ini. Baekhyun mengenakan sweter tebal abu – abu kesayangannya dan syal yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Dan sekarang? Baekhyun kedinginan! Ia merasa dingin berlama – lama dikoridor sekolah, ingin rasanya ia kembali ke kelas dengan penghangat yang menyala. Tapi otaknya menolak kembali karena tak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yejin berduaan.

"Baekhyun…" Baekhyun terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dan memanggil namanya.

"euh? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang berhasil sadar dari pikiran anehnya-setidaknya itu menurut dirinya sendiri- kini menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatap khawatir padanya. Ada apa? Ia tak luka bukan? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahnya?.

"kau kedinginan? Kau pucat" Chanyeol menunjuk area wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit memucat karena hawa dingin.

"kau baik – baik saja?' tanya Yejin sok khawatir ikut menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia baik – baik saja dan tidak sedang kedinginan.

"kau bisa kembali ke kelas jika dingin" Bingo! Baekhyun sudah menebak jika Yejin akan berkata seperti itu. Dasar licik! Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pertanda ia tak mau. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya karena ia tau Baekhyun itu sangat keras kepala.

"baiklah, kalian tunggulah disini… aku akan membeli minuman hangat.." ucap Chanyeol menengahi agar mereka tak bertengkar dan berlalu meninggal 2 orang manusia di koridor sekolah.

"wah.. hebat! Chanyeol sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun-ssi ya? Apa kalian pacaran?" ucapnya dengan nada tak suka dengan tatapan yang meremehkan-menurut Baekhyun-.

"ah? Tidak… bukan begitu, hanya saja beberapa hari yang lalu aku jatuh sakit karena Chanyeol, jadi dia merasa bersalah…." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"ah.. jadi Baekhyun-ssi menggunakan alasan itu agar Chanyeol bertanggung jawab dan perhatian padamu? Eum… menarik sekali" ucap ah! Lebih tepatnya sindiran yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun.

Hell yeah! Baekhyun tak pernah meminta Chanyeol untuk bertanggung jawab dan perhatian padanya. Hell no! Ia bukan orang lemah yang menggunakan cara pengecut untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol.

"kamu curang deh, memonopoli Chanyeol dengan alsan aneh seperti itu. Ternyata Baekhyun-ssi seperti yeoja saja" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum dipaksakan dengan nada sangat merendahkan.

What the fuck! Baekhyun ingin menghantam kepala yeoja blonde gila-menurutnya-ke tembok hingga mati dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. But yeah! Baekhyun bukan pysicho dan ia masih punya hati. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan rencana kejamnya.

"kau tau? aku sudah menyukai Chnayeol sejak kita sekolah dasar… aku akan merebutnya dari mu" ucap Yejin dengan percaya dirinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di koridor.

"Shit, aku benci Yejin" guman Baekhyun lemah, jujur saja ia sangat kedinginan. Baekhyun rasa hari itu adalah hari dimana ia mengumpat paling banyak dari hari – hari sebelumnya dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk Kyungsoo karena harus terlibat dalam maslah yeoja-menurut Kyungsoo- yang kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang yeoja yang bernama Krystal teman sebangkunya Yejin.

Kyungsoo menemukan banyak kesamaan pada 2 yeoja aneh itu, yaitu sama – sama centil dan suka cari masalah. Terbukti kini ia dihadang oleh Krystal dan Yuri saat ingin ketoilet disaat jam kosong dimana Baekhyun tengah menemani tour Yejin bersama Chanyeol.

Biasanya kalau ada Baekhyun, gadis gila atau yang biasa disebut dengan sasaeng fans Kai tak akan menggangunya. Tapi berhubung Baekhyun tengah menjalankan misinya jadilah ia ditinggal sendiri.

"apa mau kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Membuat 2 yeoja dihadapannya kini mendelik menatapnya.

"ya! Dimana otakmu yang katanya pintar itu eoh?! Kau tak tau alasan kami ada dihadapanmu?" sinis! Ya sinis, Yuri seorang siswi pindahan dari jepang mengatakannya dengan sinis dan disertai glarenya yang tentu saja ditujukan pada uri Kyungsoo.

"jauhi Kai… kau tak tau? Kai itu staright, dia bukan gay menjijikan sepertimu kau tau itu euh?" Krystal mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek. Kyungsoo naik darah dengan perkataan Krystal yang sedikit membuatnya tersinggung. Tentu saja! Dia gay! Tapi seumur hidupnya hingga sekarang, tak ada yang mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnya.

Memangnya kedua yeoja dihadapannya ini siapa? Berani sekali yeoja tak waras itu mengatakan bahwa gay itu menjijikan?! Hell no! Cinta itu buta! Jadi itu adalah haknya mau dia gay mau dia straight. Apa mereka tak mengerti yang namanya HAM? Hak Asasi Manusia?!.

"apa gay itu mengganggu kalian? Jika iya kalian bisa pergi dari hidupku dan jangan muncul lagi. Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk melihat hubungan gay ku" ucap Kyungsoo tepat sasaran dan membuat Yuri dan Krystal makin naik darah.

"ya! Kau! Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan pergi" ucap Krystal garang karena Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka di koridor dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, Kyungsoo dengan segera memasuki salah satu bilik toilet urutan ke 5 dari kiri pintu masuk. Saat ingin membuka pintu salah satu bilik toilet tiba – tiba saja…

**Byurr**

Tumpahan air dingin membasahi baju seragamnya dan parahnya lagi saat ingin berbalik beberapa yeoja yang Kyungsoo yakin beberapa hobaenya kini mendorongnya masuk kedalam bilik toilet tersebut dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"ya! Dasar hobae kurang ajar‼! Buka pintunya sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua satu persatu!" teriak Kyungsoo marah sambil terus menggedor – gedor pintu toilet tersebut yang tentu saja tak akan dibuka oleh bebarapa yeoja nakal itu.

"BITCH‼‼" maki Kyungsoo dengan sisa suaranya yang mulai serak. Sungguh ini dingin! Kyungsoo kedinginan sekarang! Kyungsoo yakin ini air yang mereka ambil dari ruang olahraga renang yang hampir membeku.

Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah Baekhyun atau Kai atau siapapun yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari sini saja sudah cukup. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sudah basah itu dan men-dial nomor Baekhyun.

"ayo angkat Baek…" guman Kyungsoo yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. "Astaga anak itu! Dia ngapain aja?" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi saat Baekhyun tak menjawab panggilannya.

Iapun mencoba men-dial nomor ponsel Chanyeol dan tak mendapat jawaban apapun. "astaga mereka tour keliling sekolah atau mereka sedang membuat sekolah?!" Kyungsoo kembali menggeram.

2 jam lagi istirahat, Kyungsoo hanya perlu menunggu hingga ada orang yang datang dan berteriak agar dapat menolongnya. Ya, Kyungsoo hanya perlu seidkit menunggu.

**2 Jam kemudian**

Sudah hampir 2 jam Kyungsoo menunggu, tapi tak ada yang mencarinya. Hei! Apa Baekhyun tak sadar Kyungsoo hilang?! Jika iya teman macam apa Baekhyun itu?.

Satu harapannya sekarang, keluar dari sini dan langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa membeku. Jika Baekhyun berada di posisinya sekarang ini sudah dipastikan ia akan langsung mati membeku atau setidaknya terkena hipotermia.

Ingin ia men-dial nomor ponsel Kai, hanya saja ia tak punya. Ia malu memintanya pada Kai ataupun pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia berharap Kai menolongnya. Ah! Keluar dari tempat ini saja sudah cukup baginya.

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya sakit, suhu tubuhnya naik drastis, dan pandangannya yang sedikit berkunang – kunang seperti mau deman saja. Tak lama ia menunggu dengan duduk sedari tadi diatas kloset dan ponselnyapun berbunyi. Dari nomor yang tak ia kenal.

"yeob-"

"Kyungsoo?! Kau dimana?!" belum sempat Kyungsoo mengatakan halo, sebuah suara langsung menanyainya dengan nada khawatir. Ia sedikit kenal dengan suara itu namun ia tak ambil pusing dan hanya menjawab "aku terkunci di toilet, dingin~"

Setidaknya seseorang tahu dimana ia berada, dan sekarang bolehkah ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Baek.. kenapa kau terus menarikku?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak mengerti akan sikap Baekhyun. Sejak dikoridor saat mereka keliling sekolah tadi tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Kyungsoo… dia di ruang kesehatan" ucap Baekhyun dan dengan tergesa – gesa mereka terus berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"dari mana kau tau Baek?"

"tadi Kai menelfonku, dai bilang ia menemukan Kyungsoo pingsan di dalam toilet" jelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diam. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab dan sekarang ia hanya perlu berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa pingsan ditoilet?. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab namun melihat wajah frustasi Baekhyun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung to the point saat ia berhasil masuk keruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan seorang dokter disana.

"Baek, pelankan suaramu. Ini ruang kesehatan" tegur Chanyeol pelan sambil berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

"entahlah, tadi saat kau pergi menemani tour Yejin, Kyungsoo langsung berjalna keluar kelas. Dia bilang pada ketua kelas izin ke toilet. Tapi dalam waktu 2 jam ia tak kembali bahkan Cho saenim mencarinya dari tadi. Jadi aku menfonnya-" potong Kai saat ia melihat pergerakan mulut Baekhyun yang hendak protes.

"tunggu dulu jangan menyelaku Baekhyun, saat aku menelfonnya dan ia bilang ia di toilet jadi aku menjemputnya dan saat itu aku menmukannya sudah seperti ini" jelas Kai menunjuk keadaan Kyungsoo yang tengah terbari di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti sakit saja.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia tahu ini perbuatan siapa, ia tahu sejak awal jika Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Kai karena tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan fans Kai.

"Rei saenim bilang Kyungsoo hanya deman saja, tak terlalu parah. Besok juga sembuh" jawab Kai kemudian duudk di samping ranjang ruang kesehatan menunggu Kyungsoo.

"resiko jadi orang populer seperti ini kah?" guman Kai sedikit ah! Mungkin terlalu narsis pada dirinya sendiri.

"aww!" suara rintihan berikutnya terdengar dengan glare Baekhyun dan tatapan idiot dari Chanyeol. Yang tentu saja yang disebabkan oleh Baekhyun sang pelaku yang dengan seenak jidatnya saja memukul kepala Kai.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Aku boleh ikut pulang bareng ya" panggil Yejin yang kini berlari menuju gerbang sekolah menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk Yejin agar yeoja blonde itu menghilang secara tiba – tiba dan tak muncul dikehidupannya lagi.

"searah ya?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum ramah. Dan Yejin? Yeoja itu malah menganggap Baekhyun ingin mngusirnya karena arah rumah mereka.

"tidak, hanya saja kereta yang dinaiki sama dengan kereta kalian. Setidaknya walaupun beda arah tapi kan bisa naik kereta yang sama" jawab Yejin dengan senyumnya dan langsung berjalan menggandeng Chanyeol.

"Baek, kamu jalan di belakangku karena aku sudah menyingkirkan salju di jalan agar sepatumu tak kemasukan salju" setelah berkata seperti itu Chnayeol langusng berjalan didepan Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan salju di jalan agar setidaknya kaki Baekhyun tak dingin kemasukan salju dengan Yejin yang hanya berjalan disamping Chanyeol tanpa niat membantu.

"sepatuku kemsukaan salju, dingin juga ya" ucapnya mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berbincang agar suasana tak sepi.

"Baekhyun-ah… kamu gak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang malah mengacuhkan Yejin dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang memastikan Baekhyun berjalan dengan baik dibelakangnya.

"ne.. aku baik – baik saja" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya dan terus berjalan sambil memandang sendu 2 orang yang berjalan didepannya.

'seharusnya aku senang, karena Chanyeol melakukan ini hanya untukku. Chanyeol menyingkirkan salju hanya untukku dan bukannya Yejin…. Tapi aku juga tak keberatan jika sepatuku kemasukan salju, asalkan aku bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol dan bukan dibelakangnya' batin Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah dengan Yejin di stasiun kereta karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju rumahnya padahalkan rumahnya sudah terlewak 8 blok.

"sekarang masuklah dan hangatkan tubuhmu, jangan sampai sakit lagi. Aku tak ingin kau merepotkan bibi Byun, dan makanlah yang banyak setidaknya agar tubuhmu tak seperti tulang" nasehat Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"dasar idiot" guman Baekhyun pelan yang masih bisa didengar Chanyeol karena jarak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh.

"euh?" Chanyeol heran dibuatnya. Selalu ada saja kelakuan Baekhyun yang dapat membuat Chanyeol seperti orang idiot dihadapan baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie sendiri kedinginan kan? Ini ku pinjami syalku" ucap Baekhyun yang mulai bersikap manis dihadapan Chanyeol membuatnya gemas saja dengan memakaikan syalnya dileher Chanyeol.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya" sambung Baekhyun lagi sambil tersipu malu dibuatnya. Jarak pandang Chanyeol dan dirinya dekat sangat dekat. Hingga saat itu Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel dibibirnya.

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya! Astaga! Baekhyun kaget setengah mati! Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

"sampai jumpa besok Baekhyunie" Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia berjalan menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Pulang dan menetralkan jantungnya adalah pilihan terbaik.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir?! Memang iya sih niat Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun. But! Bukan dibibir juga kan?! Bahkan Chanyeol saja belum menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie.. kau selalu penuh kejutan, aku suka" guman Chnayeol yang masih terus berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan senyum idiotnya-menurut Kai-dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

**TBC~**

**a/n: iyaaaa ini udah berapa bulan gak update?!*teriak frustasi* mianhae #bow. Rei lagi kena author's block*bener kaga tulisannya?. Sebenarnya gak juga sih karena inspirasi itu udah pada numpuk di otak. Rei sedikit terhambat aja gegara si Rein terus – terusan nyuruh keluar dari FFn. Rein bilang buat apa posting di FFn toh kalo pda akhirnya baklan di SILENT kan?. dan Lagi Rei sama Rein lagi fokus buat Lomba di salah satu fakultas Riau. jadi mungkin updatenya agak telat. dan Rei janji minggu depan bakalan update asap itupun kalau Reviewers banyak yang minta kalo ngak, yah... terpaksa agak lama :D  
**

**Rein: oneechan? Aku gak mau lagi post Trap in the other dimension (TITOD) sama The Scorpion King di FFn**

**Rei: kenapa imouto?**

**Rein: mereka pada Silent**

**Rei: gak ah, mereka gak gituu kok. Mereka tu bosen mungkin karna TITOD gak END2 sama TSK.**

**Rein: kalo neechan mau yaudah lanjutin aja ndiri ya?**

**Sebenarnya yang bikin lambat FF Rei itu sebenarnya dari REVIEW juga. Jadi Rei bakalan lanjut kalo yang minat banyak, tapi kalo yang minat dikit yauudah Rei hapus.**

**Mianhae kalo banyak permintaan*bow**

**Balasan Review~**

**pandaCherry: hahaha tenang - tenang :D ini FF khusus Rei dedikasikan buat ChanBAek n KAisoo :D makasih banyak buat Reviewnya :*#big hug#. jangan Lupa Review lagi ya chingu ^_-. see you~**

**lolamoe: cie... chingu... cie... makasih Reviewnya chingu :D Rei ampe senyam senyum sendiri di buatnya :D. makasih banget Reviewnya ya :* jangan lupa Review lagi ya chingu#hug#. see you~**

**Parkbaconyoda: iya.. emang bener kalo kedatangan Yejin disini buat ganggu ChanBaek. Makasih banyak karena pujiannya :D rei jadi malu*wink#plak. Rei juga sangat berterima kasih banyak karena kamu bersedia Review. Iya ini udah Rei lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D see you~ :* #tebar flying kiss.**

**Special bubble: kkaebsong~ mianhae karena keterlambatan Update ne :D. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya :* see you~**

**Younlaycious88: iya bener banget… Baekhyun malah pengen kirim tu yeoja ampe ke pluto aja. Biar ilang gak muncul – muncul lagi :D#plak. Iya gak apa kok kalo misalnya baru baca, Rei gak maksa kamu kok :D Rei sangat berterima kasih banyak karena kamu mau Review dan makasih juga pujiannya :* ini udah lanjut, so don't forget to Review again ne :D see you~**

**Ajib4ff: Rei mau bilang "makasih banyak" karena kamu udah mau Review :D. Uri Baekhyunie akan punya saingan dan disini karakter Kyungsoo itu ada 2. Diluar dia dingin banget kayak esnya Xiumin di dalemnyya dia kayak anak kecil dan imut :D. Makasih doanya… jangan lupa Review lagi ne:* see you~**

**DiraLeeXiOh: iya, disini Yejin bakalan jadi saingannya uri Baekhyunie… haha kita liat aja nanti… apakah Chanyeol akan tetap memilih Baekhyun atau Yejin XD#plak. Iya sama – sama :D *bow bareng KaiSoo. Bagus deh kalo kamu suka :D Rei jadi seneng. Ni udah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D see you~**

**Cho Sungkyu: eum gimana ya? Rei gak bisa jamin bakalan bisa update kilat. Semuanya tergantung Readers yang meReview aja, mianhae ne :(. Ntar Rei usahain update gak lama – lama. Makasih udah mau Review dan jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D see you~**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love In Winter.

Author : Rei Ame.

Rate : T .

Length : Chaptered.

Cast : Member EXO..

Pairing : ChanBaek and KaiSoo.

Genre : Romance & Drama.

Summary : Baekhyun seorang namja imut sekaligus cantik yang sangat tak tahan dengan yang namanya Dingin, ia akan sangat mudah sakit jika ia kedinginan, ia sangat hyper aktif dan juga pintar. Chanyeol seorang namja yang mengaku Baekhyunholic dan juga populer, selalu bertindak konyol. Kungsoo yang sedikit mengagumi Kai, dan Kai yang 'cukup' populer bersama Chanyeol. **IT'S YAOI!.**

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka. FF ini **TERISNPIRASI** dari Komik yang judulnya **Cold Love Pattern **karya **Morita Yuki.**

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers **

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Pagi yang dingin di kota Seoul hari ini karena suasana kota yang masih diselimuti oleh salju. Baekhyun hanya duduk diam di kursinya dengan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya, entah kenapa dari tadi pagi ia pergi sekolah Baekhyun hanya diam bahkan Chanyeol saja heran dibuatnya.

Tau alasannya kenapa? Itu karena saat di stasiun Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Yejin si nenek sihir yang kejam-menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-dengan sangat lancangnya gadis itu langsung merangkul lengan Chanyeoldan membuat mood Baekhyun buruk saat itu juga.

"sudahlah Baek, Chanyeol itu gay. Jadi sekuat apapun usaha si ratu jahat itu untuk merebut Chanyeol darimu itu hanya sia – sia saja" ucap Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil melihat selembaran yang disebaran oleh anggota osis sebelum jam istirahat.

"aku benci gadis itu Kyung, baru beberapa hari ia disini tapi gadis itu malah membuatku benci padanya" guman Baekhyun yang hanya menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"hei Baek, bagaimana jika besok pergi ke fetival salju di alun – alun kota saja? Bukankah besok libur? Kita bisa bersenang – senang" saran Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan selembaran yang ada di tanganya.

"ingin bersenang – senang tanpa mengajak kami eoh?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru masuk dan langsung duduk di kursinya dan menarik kursinya ke meja Baekhyun.

"kalian ingin bersenang – senang tanpa kami? Wah kalian sangat kejam" tambah Kai yang duduk diatas meja Kyungsoo Dan Baekhyun.

"Kai jangan berlebihan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Mengatakan mereka(Baek & Kyung) itu kejam hanya karena tak mengajak mereka(Chan & Kai) ke festival salju bukankah hal yang paling berlebihan.

"bagaimana jika besok pergi bersama dari stasiun kereta?" saran Chanyeol yang bahkan pendapatnya tadi belum mendapat persetujuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa aneh pada Chanyeol, kenapa hari ini Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja? Padahalkan semalam Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir.

Sedikit membuatnya kecewa memang namun mungkin Chanyeol hanya sedang terbawa suasana mungkin, atau mungkin Chanyeol itu sama sekali tidak peka? Entahlah.

"aku akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo saja" cetus Baekhyun yang masih setia menyenderkan kepalanya di meja tanpa mau menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia kesal dengan Chanyeol, Yejin, Kai dengan siapa saja! Moodnya benar – benar buruk hari ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu besok kita bertemu di stasiun kereta" ucap Chanyeol final dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"kau itu tidak tahan dingin Baek, jadi aku takut jika Kyungsoo yang pergi maka kau dan Kyungsoo akan sama cerobohnya" ucap Chanyeol lagi yang diangguki oleh Kai dan galre terbaik dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berpikir, memang benar Kyungsoo itu cerobohnya luar biasa. Dan Baekhyun itu tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin. Bagaimana ia mau mengurus Kyungsoo yang main sana di tengah dingin itu?

"wah, besok kami tunggu di stasiun kereta arra?" ucap Kai yang akhirnya ikut memutuskan secara sepihak. Mengingat ia juga pernah menjadi korban kecerobohan Kyungsoo.

"ah! Bell masuk berbunyi… sampai jumpa besok" ucap Kai berjalan menuju kursinya karena jam pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Pak Kim mengajar dengan sangat tegas di kelas membuat murid –murid terus memperhatikan guru yang terkenal paling disiplin itu. Terkecuali seorang yeoja pindahan dari Canada dan London yang kini tengah asik berbisik.

"festival salju ya? Krystal bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi?" bisik Yejin sambil tetap menatap ke arah depan agar tak dihukum oleh pak Kim yang terkenal dengan hukumannya yang mematikan.

"tumben? Kalau begitu besok pagi kita bertemu disana, bagaimana?" Krystal menyetujui namun sebenarnya ia sangat benci keramaian yang ada di alun – alun kota, tapi demi sang pangeran ia akan lakukan apa saja.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau yakin ingin pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tiduran di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun karena ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi mengunjungi neneknya dan tinggalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di rumah.

Alasan Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo mengingap adalah ia paling benci yang namanya sendirian. Dan sudah pernahkah aku menulis di cerita ini bahwa Baekhyun benci kesepian dan sendiri?. Jika ia sedang snediri maka ia akan mencari cara agar tak kesepian bahkan ia rela berjalan kaki di tengah salju demi kerumah Kyungsoo saat ia ditinggal untuk 1hari 1malam oleh ibunya dirumah.

"eum! Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah ini adalah cara paling tepat untuk mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol padaku?" jawab dan tanya Baekhyun. Entahlah Kyungsoo hanya merasa tak enak jika harus memikirkan rencana mereka besok.

"perasaanku tidak enak Baek, lebih baik tidak usah pergi saja" usul Kyungsoo yang sedikit khawatir. Entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak saat ia terus berusaha untuk memikirkan hal – hal menyenangkan seperti apa yang bisa mereka lakukan besok saat festival.

"entahlah, mungkin besok akan ada banyak orang yang menghadiri festival itu Baek" sambung Kyungsoo yang terus menatap langit – langit kamar Baekhyun sedikit menyerngit saat ia tak mendengar suaraa Baekhyun dan membuatnya menoleh kesamping menampakkan Baekhyun dengan wajah terdiamnya.

"maaf, aku tau kau tak suka keramaian Kyung, tapi… bukankah kau yang mengusulkan besok untuk bersenang – senang?" tanya Baekhyun wajah tanpa dosanya yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"benarkah aku yang mengusulkan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah mengingat – ngingat.

"astaga Kyungsoo! Jangan seperti sepupuku Yi Xing yang pikunya bukan main!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit hyperbolis membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan mata besarnya bingung. Lagi pula ia mana kenal Yi Xing? Jadi mana mungkin ia tertular virus lupa bukan?.

"Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo yang sekarang kembali menatap langit – langit kamar Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan saat chanyeol mencium bibirmu?" sambung Kyungsoo saat ia hanya mendengar Baekhyun berdehem. Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu Kyungsoo?.

"eum.. aku hanya diam dan setelah ia pergi aku merasa sesuatu yang ada disini berdetak kencang saat ia mencium ku, tapi sesuatu yang disini juga tak rela saat ia pergi pulang meninggalkanku" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dada kirinya dengan ekspresi sedih saat ia mnegatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"kau mencintainya Baek" guman Kyungsoo sedikit memelankan suaranya. Entah kenapa ia ingin seperti Baekhyun.

"aku tidak… aku hanya…." Baekhyun terdiam, menyangkal perkataan Kyungsoo hanya buang – buang waktu dan sudah dipastikan Baekhyun pasti akan kalah pada akhirnya dan Kyungsoo yang akan menang dan itu memang benar.

"bagaimana denganmu Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topik dan ia sedikit penasaran dengan kisah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Kai sedikit menjaga jarak denganku" jawab Kyungsoo tenang mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu itu, ia sudah lama bersama Kyungsoo dan ia tahu semua hal tentang Kyungsoo mulai dari hal kecil hingga hal besar.

"dia tidak ingin kau diteror oleh fans gilanya itu Kyung" Baekhyun mengutarakan pendapatnya dan berjalan menutup tirai jendela kamarnya dan bersiap naik ke ranjang untuk tidur.

"lebih baik tidur Baek, sekarang sudah larut" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan malah menyelimuti dirinya dan mendahului Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

.

.

.

Festival Salju pertama di alun – alun kota!

Begitulah tulisan yang menyambut saat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Kai menghadiri festival salju pertama di alun – alun kota. Banyak orang yang datang dan ada juga yang berpasangan tapi lebih banyak mereka datang dengan pasangan mereka dari pada sendiri.

"sudah kuduga" guman Kyungsoo saat ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang datang.

"ingin lihat pameran boneka salju?" ajak Kai yang melihat begitu banyak bonek salju yang dibuat oleh para pengunjung dengan bentuk yang terbilang unik. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan langsung ditarik oleh Kai.

"kita bertemu di cafe sana, ingat Kyung jangan kemana – mana. Jangan ceroboh" nasehat Baekhyun saat Kai dan Kyungsoo akan pergi menuju pameran salju dan hanya diangguki oleh keduanya.

"jangan terlalu khawatir pada Kyungsoo, ada Kai yang bisa menjaganya" tegur Chanyeol yang mulai merangkul pundak kecil Baekhyun.

"oh ya ingin keliling?" ajak Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun. Setidaknya mereka punya waktu seharian untuk bisa berdua bukan?.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati festival dan begitu juga dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo sebelum semua kebahagian mereka sirna begitu saja #astag!bahasanya -_-.

"Chanyeol?" panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju di salah satu stan yang ada di festival.

"eoh? Yejin-ssi? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba bersabar. Dan bingo! Kembali diacuhkan oleh gadis gila ini! Sial!.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang main lempar bola salju? Wah! Ayo lempar dan dapatkan boneka beruang untukku!" ucapnya semangat menggandeng lengan Chanyeol manja.

"Yejin-ah, dengan siapa kesini?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sendiri… Chanyeol ayo temani aku ya" rayu Yejin dengan suara khas nan imut yang tentu saja dibuat – buatnya. Sungguh lebih imutan aegyonya Baekhyun dari pada aegyo Yejin, payah!.

"Baek, kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol mengacuhkan Yejin. Selalu begini, Chanyeol juga mengacuhkan Yejin dan itu membuat Yejin menatap Baekhyun dengan glarenya.

"eoh? Baekhyun-ssi wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik ke cafe yang disana, kalau kau disini nanti bisa – bisa sakit…" nasehat ah! Ani! Alasan untuk mengusir Baekhyun pun ia ucapkan dari mulutnya demi bersama Chanyeol. 'dasar pengecut' pikir Baekhyun.

"ah! Yejin benar, Chanyeol aku menunggu di Cafe dekat sana ya. Lebih baik menghangatkan diri" ucap Baekhyun mengalah. Ia sudah lelah, apakah yeoja ini punya alat pelacak?. Kenapa setiap saat Baekhyun akan bersama Chanyeol yeoja gila ini selalu saja muncul ditengah – tengah mereka.

"Baek…. Tunggu!" panggil Chanyeol yang hendak mengejar Baekhyun namun Yejin menahannya untuk tinggal.

"gwenchana… aku benci dingin" ucap Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol maupun Yejin.

'dari pada dingin, aku lebih benci sendirian saat yeoja itu merebutmu dariku' guman Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang cukup hangat dan duduk disana dan juga jangan lupakan soal menunggu.

.

.

.

"Kai ayo kesana dan belikan aku permen kapas" rengek Kyungsoo yang dari tadi sudah emnarik – narik lengan Kai menuju salah satu stan yang menjual permen yang berbentuk kapas dan membuat Kyungsoo tertarik.

"Krystal?" panggil Kai ragu saat ia melihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri di depan mereka sambil tersenyum dan memegang 2 tangkai permen kapas.

"Kai? Kau datang kesini? Dan kau datang dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Krystal sedikit dengan pandangan meremehkan tapi sayang sekali Kai tak melihat tatapan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi mau satu?" tawar Krystal

"benarkah?" ucap Kyungsoo ragu karena jarang – jarang seorang Jung Krystal baik hati pada orang seperti dia. Ingat insiden dimana bawahan Krystal menguncinya ditoilet?.

"eum, aku memaksa" ucapnya dan memaksa Kyungsoo memegang satu tangkai permen kapas.

"dan Kai, ayo makan berdua" ucapnya santai dan merangkul mesra lengan kanan Kai dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo dengan berjalan lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya bersungut menyumpahi gadis Blonde itu hilang tak terdeteksi. Tanpa sengaja-jelas tidak sengaja karena Kyungsoo terus menyumpah- ia menabrak sepasang kekasih yang tengah menggenggam ice cream berdua hingga terjatuh.

"ya! Kau buta eoh?!" bentak sang yeoja itu dengan nada penuh marah kenapa marah? Tentu saja baju couple mereka jadi basah dan kotor.

"kau tak punya mata eoh?!" bentak sang namja dengan kasarnya mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga tersungkur di tumpukan salju yang dingin.

Mendengar keributan yang ada di belakangnya Kai langsung berbalik dan memastikan Kyungsoo bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Namun apa yang ia lihat berbeda dengan harapannya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" bentak Kai langsung membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kai tahu Kyungsoo pasti menangis, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo takkan pernah menangis didepan umum.

"lihat? Ini hasil perbuatan adikmu! Makanyya pacaran jangan bawa adik mu bodoh!" bentak mereka dan langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Krystal.

"apa sih yang ada di kepalamu itu eoh? Kita jadi bahan tontonan! Cari malu saja" cibir Krystal dengan nada penuh penyindiran.

"hentikan Krystal" tegur Kai yang merasa sedikit tersinggung oleh cibiran Krystal.

"kau itu anak terpintar di kelas, dan sekarang kau seperti bocah saja" Krystal tak henti – hentinya mencibir sambil sedikit memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan remeh.

"aku sudah bilangkan, kalau akan ada banyak orang yang datang!" ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai berdiri sendiri dan menepis tangan Kai yang hendak menolongnya.

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci keramaian, aku benci orang – orang, aku juga benci… hiks" sambung Kyungsoo yang masih betah menahan tangisnya yang mulai tak tertahankan.

"aku… mau pulang" ucap Kyungsoo kembali ke mode dinginnya dan setidaknya ia berhasil menahan tangisnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kai yang kini merasa sangat bersalah.

"dia.. mungkin bagimu dia hanya bocah yang menyebalkan" ucap Kai yang menatap dingin Krystal dengan nada datar dan dingin membuat Krystal hanya bia terdiam. Ia tahu jika Kai sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu maka itu berarti Kai benar – benar sangat marah sekarang.

"Kai…"

"tapi bagiku dia sangat berbeda dan bagiku Do Kyungsoo adalah malaikat terindah yang pernah aku temui. Setidaknya kau tau itu Krystal, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil tapi kau masih belum sadar bahwa aku tak tertarik padamu" setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Krystal dengan segala keterdiamannya.

Kai orang yang tak bisa marah, tapi jika Kai sudah berkata dengan nada dingin dan datar itu berarti Kai benar – benar sangat marah. Dan ia takkan pernah mau menatap orang yang telah membuatnya marah.

"Kai, kau menyakiti ku… huft"guman Krystal sambil menatap kepergian Kai yang mulai menghilang ditelan keruman orang banyak.

"ibu, aku akan pulang ke London malam ini, jadi jangan lupa jemput aku di bandara London"ucap Krystal dengan sebuah ponsel yang melekat ditelinganya.

"tidak… tidak ada masalah, aku hanya….- hanya merindukan ibu dan juga London"

.

.

.

"huft… sendiri lagi. Kyung aku membutuhkanmu" guman Baekhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Saat melihat ke ssebuha jendela di sebelahnya Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat sebuah boneka salju kecil yang sangat imut terletak tepat didepan jendela cafe.

Baekhyn membuka kaca jendela dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah membuat boneka salju yang sama dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baek, bagaimana lucu bukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada semangat dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebar miliknya yang tertuju hanya untuk Baekhyun saja. Bukan karena dia Baekhyunholic bukan! Tapi karena ia suka Byun Baekhyun.

"eoh? Kau yang membuat itu?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian lampau saat dimana Chanyeol akan selalu menghiburnya dengan boneka salju aneh yang dibuatnya.

"bagaimana kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol yyang masih ttersenyum lebar di depan jendela cafe.

"ya, aku suka" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya yang terkenal sangat imut itu.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa meninggalkan ku?" panggil Yejin saat ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum pada Baekhyun di depan sebuah jendela cafe.

"eoh? Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Yejin saat ia melihat boneka salju aneh buatan Chanyeol.

"ini seperti dulu…. Aku ingin membuat boneka salju aneh juga" ucapnya senang sambil mengingat saat dulu dia pernah mempermalukan Baekhyun didepan umum saat mereka masih sekolah dasar dulu.

"Yejin hentikan" tegur Chanyeol yang mulai khawatir melihat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah murung seperti tengah menahan tangis.

"semakin dingin disini… lebih baik aku mencari Kyungsoo dan pulang" ucap Baekhyun dingin dan terkesan datar. Ini Chanyeol benci dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol benci saat Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada dinginnya.

"Baek…" panggil Chanyeol yang tak di dengarkan oleh Baekhyun yang kini mulai menjauhi cafe yang berniat mencari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yakin pasti Kyungsoo kini tengah sendirian karena dimana ada Yejin ada Krystal.

**TBC~**

**A/n: mianhae readersnim… Rein gak bisa nepatin janji Rei eonnie buat update asap dan itu janjinya harusnya minggu lalu, dan sekarang Rein malah updatenya baru sekarang. Rei eonnie juga titip salam buat readers yang setia baca ffnya. Dan dari tanggal 2 Juni besok sampai tanggal 9 Juni Rei ama Rein gak bisa update dulu karena Ujian. **

**Dan Chapter ini Khusus buatan Rein karena belakangan ini Rei eonnie penyakitnya banyak yang kambuh dan juga dia depresi banget gara – gara berita Kris Exo. Dan tiba – tiba aja jadi males buat lanjut ff dan juga Rein kasian liat Rei eon yang terkapar tak berdaya#lebay.**

**Saeng kandungnya si Rei eonnie bilang dia lagi bnyak pikiran dan depresi, jadi pas Rein jenguk dia malah nyuruh Rein buat ni Chap dan semoga Chap ini gak mengecewakan para Readersnim*bow*. Pemberitahuan aja, Buat Love In Winter Next Chap bakalan jadi Ending Chap ya.**

**p.s: buat Rei eonnie, jangan galau lagi dan lestarikan KrisTao couple. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan sampai tu penyakit kambuh lagi. Kami menunggu eonnie di sekolah :D #Rein CURCOL -_-.**

**Balasan Review~**

**ajib4ff****: buat ff yang lain bakalan tetep dilnjut tapi sedikit agak lama. Mianhae*bow. Rei eonnie titip salam buat kamu dan dia ngucapin banyak makasih karena kamu selalu Review dan selalu baca ffnya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya. See you~**

**Vionic KTS Maniac****: makasih pujiannya chingu… rein suka kalau kamu suka. Klo KaiSoo ntar belakang ya, soalnya KaiSoo belum ada tanda – tanda. Hahaha gak apa kok, makasih atas semangatnya. Rein juga udah mau bantu Rei eonnie kok. Makasih suportnya *bow. Jangan lupa Review ya. See you~**

**Special bubble****: hahahaha mian kali ini Rein telat dan gak bisa update asap karena yah… real authornya lagi ngalami yang namnya sakit. So please wait and suport us *bow. Jangan lupa Review ya.. see you~**

**Kim Bo Mi****: ini udah lanjut… makasih Reviewnya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya *bow. See you~**

**younlaycious88****: ntar kalo kamu kirim sekarang trus ntar yang jadi cast cewek ganjen nya siapa dong? Ntar kalo Ffnya udah end baru kamu kirim k egi3 bermuda. Rein ikhlas kok :D. Baguslah kalo kamu suka, dan untuk Nc ntar dulu ya*bow. Rein ama Rei lagi berguru(?) buat ff NC. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya *****bow. See you~**

**DiraLeeXiOh****: baguslah kalo kamu suka *wink. Mian karena telat lanjut dan untuk moment ChanBaek akan Rein dan Rei usahain. Jangan lupa Review ya, see you~**

**RLR14****: hahaha rata – rata semua Readers pada sebel kok sama si Yejin dan Krystal :D. Baguslah kalo kamu suka KaiSoo momentnya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya, see you~**

**PandaCherry****: mian, klo masalah moment Rein dan Rei lagi usahain kok biar sesweet mungkin. Mian karena gak bisa update kilat karena sedikit masalah pada real authornya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya see you~**

**lolamoet****: belum, ChanBaek bakalan jadian di chap depan dan chap depan adalah Chap END. Kalo KaiSoo couple blum jadian sama dengan ChanBaek. Hahaha ne, Rein bakalan tetep nerusin FF kok dan bantu Rei eonnie juga. Rein suka kalo kamu suka dan penasaran sama ff kami disini. Mianhae karena lama update dan buat kamu lumutan nunggunya. Rein juga lagi sibuk dan Rei eonnie sedikit sakit untuk bisa bangun dan lnjutin FF di depan laptop. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya, see you~**

**Huang Zi Lien****: haha disini si Rei buat Kyungsoo ceroboh karena menurut dia Kyungsoo yang cocok sama karakter ini karena wajah polosnya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya see you~**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah nyyempatin waktu buat baca tapi blum ada niat Review. Makasih banget yang udah nyempatin waktunya buat Review. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngeFolow dan Favorite. Big THANKS buat readersnim*bow.**

**Last! Mind to Review?**


End file.
